


i feel your head resting heavy on your single bed

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fleshlights, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, dom!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Both Zeus and Eros had told him on separate occasions that he was so much like Ganymede they could be brothers. And, like Ganymede, Percy loved watching someone come apart under his hands, which was how he ended up gently tugging the comforter from Jove's sleeping form at a quarter past 11 on a Saturday night.





	i feel your head resting heavy on your single bed

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to actualtrashkan/Hgbird !! I hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE FOR NEW READERS: Jove is Zeus, I just use Jove Grace as Zeus' mortal name

The bedroom was dark save for the glow of a nightlight off in the corner. Percy had been awake for some time, waiting for Jove's breath to settle into something deep and slow.

Percy had thought of staying in the living room while Jove drifted off. But the thought of waking him up with the door, the floorboards, or his weight on the mattress was enough to keep him in the king-sized bed, watching and waiting.

Jove had sent Percy a text asking for the two of them to talk over coffee on the Friday before Hera's big business trip and Ganymede's vacation in Turkey. And if there was one thing Percy knew about his new-found-family of partners it was that a talk over coffee meant Jove wanted to do a scene.

Percy had been right.

He arrived at Jove's apartment to find a box of Demeter's Donuts and two large coffees on the kitchen island. Percy found this suspicious. Demeter's Donuts was so expensive Percy had only been able to enjoy the cafe by wafting the bakery air outside. Even Ganymede, whose salary was twice that of Percy's student loan debt, had only ever been inside it a few times.

"Do you want to try fisting or something?" Percy had asked by way of hello. He pulled off his coat to hang by the door and put his boots by the heat vent. His ears felt like icicles.

Jove looked up from where he was reading on a tablet on the brown leather couch. He seemed startled by the question.

"I'm sorry to say fisting isn't in my wheelhouse," Jove said. He was wearing reading glasses that made Percy want to sit on his face. "But I do have a proposition for you."

Percy picked up the two coffees and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch, handing Jove one of the drinks. "Shoot," he said.

And Jove did.  
  
Dressed in a cashmere sweater and looking like the CEO that he was, Percy had expected Jove to ask about a doing a scene involving bondage or humiliation. Those were Percy's specialties, after all.

But Percy had forgotten that while Jove could put on the mask of the Big Beefy Dom he was also someone else with Hera and Ganymede. Jove didn't want to be the dom for this scene.

That was fine with Percy.

Both Jove and Eros had told him on separate occasions that he was so much like Ganymede they could be brothers. And, like Ganymede, Percy loved watching someone come apart under his hands.

Which was how he ended up gently tugging the comforter from Jove's sleeping form at a quarter past 11 on a Saturday night.

His eyes had adjusted to the faint darkness of the room, but he was grateful for the clear sky that night. The moon peeked through the curtains, giving Percy just enough light to take in the work of art that was Jove's chest.

Jove's chest was big with black and gray hair curling around his pecs. Percy ran his fingers through the hair, smiling when Jove let out a snore that rumbled under his palm.

Gently, he smoothed his fingers over a nipple before moving his hand away again, careful not to tickle. He stroked a reverent hand down the soft skin of Jove's stomach.

"You're so beautiful," Percy whispered.

Jove didn't reply.

Percy shifted himself up and over Jove's leg so he could sit between his thighs. He placed a chaste kiss just above Jove's belly-button and then just below it, the hair tickling his lips.

Percy kissed his skin again and then slowly, so slowly, pulled the blanket down Jove's thighs. Jove's thighs were wide and powerful things. Ganymede liked to leave hickies between them when he sucked him off or ate him out and Percy was tempted to do the same.

But Jove's cock was too pretty for him to think of anything else. It lay fat and heavy against Jove's right leg. Percy ached to have it in his mouth.

He bent and placed a kiss to the flaccid cock, running his tongue along its uncut head. Jove twitched under him, but Percy didn't stop to let him settle. He dipped his tongue just where Jove's foreskin ended and the sensitive tip began.

Jove _jerked_. Percy kept his tongue to himself, just for a moment, and then wrapped his lips around the head of Jove's cock and swallowed.

The groan Jove made warmed Percy down to his toes.

If there was one thing Percy loved more than a good dick in his ass, it was a good dick in his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue, the clean musky smell of Jove's hair, the bitter taste of pre-cum. And, most of all, that feeling of control.

Percy liked giving up control. That was true. But one thing not many people considered when they dressed him in leather, ropes, and masks, was that you have to have a lot of control to give it away.

And here, between Jove's thighs with his big cock at the mercy of his mouth, Percy wasn't wearing anyone's mask.

He relaxed his throat and pushed his tongue down, letting Jove's cock back, back into his throat. He listened for the stutter in Jove's breathing before pulling back up and sucking him back down again.

It didn't take long before Jove became too big for Percy to take him down all the way, but that was fine. What he couldn't suck he made up for with his hands, carefully stroking with gentle twists.

At one point, heat pooled between Percy's legs when he realized he couldn't wrap his fingers all the way around the base of Jove's cock.

When Jove's breathing became labored, Percy gently pulled him from his mouth. He set his hard cock back down against Jove's stomach where pre-cum and spit pooled in the soft hair there.

He placed his hands against Jove's thighs, applying just enough pressure to get him to spread them some more. Jove did, his body flushed and pliant. Percy rewarded him with a kiss on his inner thigh before going for what he really wanted: Jove's hole.

It was just as pretty as his cock, soft and pink and surrounded by a light dusting of hair. He had more gray hair there than on his face or chest, Percy noticed.

He pressed his thumbs on either side of the opening to get a better look at him, and then dragged his tongue across his hole. It tried to wink around his tongue, but Percy held Jove open with his thumbs.

Pulling back a little, Percy took a small bottle of lube from his sweatpants pocket. He squeezed a dollop onto the pad of his thumb and tried his best to warm it with his breath. The last thing he wanted was for Jove to clock him in the face with his knee because of cold lube.

Percy managed to warm it enough that Jove twitched but didn't wake when he rubbed the lube against his hole. Percy counted it as a small miracle and spent another few minutes doing he best to warm the lube.

He would've rubbed it between his hands, but he could only imagine what would happen when he tried to grab the stainless steel butt plug out of his pocket. With his luck, the toy would shoot right out from his hand and jab Jove in the eye so he looked less like a sleeping Zeus and more like a sleeping Odin.

Finally, Jove's hole was slick enough that he was able to carefully slide in a finger, then two, then three. Jove's breathing started to get heavy and Percy chose that moment to slip in the toy.

Unlike the lube, the butt plug had warmed from Percy's body heat and he had no problem sliding the tip of it against Jove's lube-wet hole. The plug wasn't large, but it wasn't small either and so Percy cautiously pushed the toy inside just a little at a time, afraid he might wake up Jove before he could get to the best part.

Jove's eyebrows furrowed several times, especially when Percy had been forced to apply more lube (still cold) to the toy to help it slide the rest of the way in. But Jove relaxed once the base of the plug slid fully inside and Percy wasn't whacked by any flailing limbs.

Percy paused in his work to let Jove get used to the feeling of the plug and to give his wrist a rest. It was close to midnight now. He could hear people on the sidewalk outside as they walked to nightclubs and bars.

Somewhere down the road, a siren blared. Percy was wondering briefly where it was going when his eyes caught sight of something on the bottom of Jove's butt plug.

He had assumed the plug was just your average stainless steel toy. It didn't have any embellishments like the diamonds on the base of Ganymede's toys. But there, just catching the light of the nightlight in the corner and the moon through the curtains, was a small engraving.

It was in cursive and it took a minute for Percy to comprehend what it said with his dyslexia.

And then it clicked.

_For Daddy._

Percy nearly threw himself off the bed. He had to yank his t-shirt up just to cover his face. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or nut. He settled for a quiet wheeze and a whispered, " _Boy_."

It had to have been a gift from Ganymede. Percy could already imagine his friend's grinning face. He probably gave it to him for Father's Day too because Ganymede was a lethal weapon in a human body.

"Christ," Percy whispered. He wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist.

Slowly, he slid off the bed to get the final tool he needed. As he did, an idea came to him. Percy had only ever called Jove 'daddy' once, but when he did Jove had definitely fucked him harder.

Percy was going to play with that.

After retrieving the second toy of the night from the ensuite bathroom where it was warming up in the sink, Percy made his way back to the bed and settled once more between Jove's thighs. This time, he sat on his knees so that his legs held Jove's thighs open.

Jove would wake up this time, that was for sure. But Percy was ready for it. He poured some lube into the anal fleshlight in his left hand, careful not to add too much so he didn't ruin the texture.

Putting the lube down, he took Jove's thick cock in his other hand, rubbing it gently until a bead of pre-cum pooled from his slit. Satisfied, he positioned the tip of Jove's cock with the toy.

And he pushed the toy down.

Now, Percy had chosen to bring the fleshlight for two reasons. The first was that it was one of Percy's favorite toys. The second was that he knew Jove's cock would be almost too thick for it.

And Percy had been right. The toy was just tight enough that it took a little force to get it passed the tip of Jove's cock, and it was just tight enough that Jove woke up with a shocked gasp.

He sputtered, sitting up part way, dazed and confused. He looked down at his cock like he didn't understand what he was seeing and then his eyes settled on Percy and he groaned.

"Morning, daddy," Percy said, all smiles.

" _Fuck_ ," Jove said, all gasps.

"You had me worried for a second," Percy said, gently smacking the fleshlight. Jove winced. "I didn't think your big cock would fit."

Jove opened his mouth to say something, but Percy started to move the fleshlight again and his words were lost in a moan.

"That's right, daddy," Percy said. He gave him a shit-eating grin. "Let baby take care of you."

Jove shuddered, swallowed, shuddered, swallowed. "Percy," he gasped. " _Baby_ , please."

If Percy didn't know any better, he would have thought Jove wasn't able to handle it, that he had just woken up a 50-something-year-old man from his sleep to give him a heart attack. But Percy did know better. And so he kissed the bottom of the fleshlight and asked, "Please what, daddy?"

"It's too much. I--"

"What's too much, daddy? This?" Percy pulled the fleshlight off of Jove's cock. Then pushed it back on, but just the tip. He did it again. And then again. And again.

Jove let out a sound that was almost like crying, his lip between his teeth.

Percy had thought he looked beautiful while he was resting, beautiful when he was awake, beautiful when he was on top of him. Percy decided he looked the best here, though: under him and writhing.

"This is too much?" Percy asked. He pushed the fleshlight all the way down again and then started to pump it fast. Jove swore, his throat still dry with sleep.

He reached down with his left hand and pressed his thumb against the engraved stopper of the butt plug. Percy asked, "Is daddy gonna cum?"

Jove gasped. "Yeah!"

"You sure about that?"

Jove looked down at him, his hands shaking where they were balled into fists in the sheets. "Percy--"

"Beg for it, daddy."

Jove shuddered. " _Percy_."

" _Jove_."

"Please," whispered Jove. "Please let me cum, baby, daddy needs it. You've been so good to me, baby. Please let me cum."

Percy slid the fleshlight over Jove's cock in slow, agonizing strokes. "You're right, daddy," he said. "I have been good to you." He pulled fleshlight off. "Who's cock is this?"

"Your cock, baby."

"That's right, daddy. This is my fat cock. You only cum when I say you can. And when you're done, you're gonna say 'Thank you, baby.'"

"Thank you, baby," Jove said, voice strangled.

"That's my daddy. Now," he took Jove's cock and tapped it against his tongue, "does daddy wanna fuck my mouth?"  
  
"Yes, baby. Please, baby."

Percy smiled and kissed the tip of his cock. "I'll let you this one time. Remember the rules."  
  
"Yes, baby. Thank you, baby."

Percy wrapped his lips around Jove's cock and relaxed his throat, holding his gaze. Jove let out a guttural sound. He brought a hand to Percy's hair and locked his fingers in his curls.

His thrusts started small at first, testing the waters, before he started to snap his hips up, up, up, fucking into Percy's mouth. Percy's eyes watered, but he didn't pull back. And then finally, Jove grunted and his thrusts stuttered. He let go of Percy's hair and Percy let him fall from his mouth.

It was messy. Spit and cum dripped from Percy's chin. But he was smiling all the same. And so was Jove.

"How was that?" Percy asked, voice rough.

Jove laughed, smitten, and wiped his cum from Percy's face. "Perfect," he said.

"Now I aftercare the fuck outta you."

"That's one way of saying it." Jove gently squished his face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. "I would like to request one more thing, though, before you do."

"What's that?" Percy asked, enjoying the sensation.

"Would you mind replacing the plug with your cock?"

" _Jesus_."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I just-- Don't you need a break?"

"I have a very short refractory period. It's why I was so popular in high school."

"Lord. Alright, I-- Yeah. Here." Percy shimmied his way down between Jove's thighs, fingers slipping on the stainless steel butt plug before he managed to get a good tug on it. With Jove's help, the toy gave way easily enough and Percy hurriedly lubed up his cock as if Jove were going to disappear at any second.

But Jove was still there, patiently watching with a kind and sated smile, and Percy found his heart tripping over itself as he positioned himself against his hole and slowly pushed inside.

It didn't take long for Percy to cum.

Even with the plug inside him for 20 minutes, Jove was tight and hot around him and when Jove kissed him it sent sparks through his veins, his heart, his cock.

He came with his nose pressed to Jove's neck, breath coming in gasps, whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jove followed not long after, Percy pumping his cock with the lube-slick fleshlight and kissing his neck.

By the time they went to sleep for real, the sheets were covered in a white, fluffy towel and Percy learned that Jove liked to have his hair stroked. The moon had settled behind the apartment building across from them, casting the bedroom in near-darkness. But Percy had never felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this fic! Feel completely free to check out my other works. I'm a big fan of Percy being with a lot of the other gods, but especially Zeus and Ganymede. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
